


【柿餅】答案

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200607--
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun
Kudos: 2





	【柿餅】答案

**Author's Note:**

> 200607  
> \--

那雙手搭在肩膀上的餘溫已經消失很久了。

不過就換了一次室友，怎麼感覺越來越遠了。

  
  


林勢俊今天也沒和崔秉燦坐在同一側，崔秉燦也不再主動坐到他旁邊了，兩人之間一種奇怪的默契蔓延著，不管去哪裡做什麼就是不會在對方身旁，不管林勢俊在鏡頭拍不到的地方臉色有多灰暗，崔秉燦的手和身體都只是向許燦的方向更加貼近，崔秉燦總是看著許燦甜甜地笑著，似乎沒發現林勢俊偷偷瞄向自己的目光。

回家後林勢俊和鄭秀彬又一人一邊的把姜昇植架回房間打LOL，崔秉燦只看見三人的背影，微不可聞的嘆了口氣，轉身進房把自己縮在被窩中。

剛洗完澡的許燦隨意擦了擦頭髮，看見崔秉燦被窩上方露出的一點點黑色，喊了一聲想著沒有回應就是睡了吧，拿出手機到三人房圍觀戰局，發現都韓勢和韓勝宇也在，待三人結束一局，鄭秀彬伸伸懶腰回頭看，發現崔秉燦不在便開口問許燦怎麼回事。

「不知道啊，我洗完澡出來就看到他睡了。」

「可能太累了吧，本來就沒什麼體力……」

眾人齊齊看向突然開口的林勢俊，表情逐漸奇怪。

「怎樣……你們幹嘛？」林勢俊一手拿起放在旁邊的宵夜咀嚼試圖掩飾自己的尷尬，而看著他的五人只是微笑點著頭。

「勢俊畢竟跟秉燦做了很久的室友嘛，比較了解秉燦的體力也是應該的啊。」

「對啊，笑什麼啦。」

林勢俊起身坐到姜昇植旁邊抱住他的手臂，看著突然大笑起來的四人，覺得這些人莫名其妙，不知如何洩憤只好跟姜昇植撒嬌了。

都韓勢、韓勝宇、許燦、鄭秀彬裝作互相竊竊私語，像剛買完菜聚在路邊聊天的歐巴桑般說話。

「唉太太們……你們有聽說嗎？」

「聽說什麼呀？」

「就是那個隔壁家的林先生啊，好像是在暗戀崔先生呢！」

「唉呀真的嗎？那崔先生是不是也喜歡林先生啊？」

四人努力用接近女聲的聲線，故意邊偷看林勢俊的方向邊說，林勢俊的臉果然不負眾望地紅了起來，立刻起身將鄭秀彬以外的三人趕出房間，轉身把手臂架在鄭秀彬的脖子，另一隻手放到頭上轉著拳頭讓他痛得直求饒，姜昇植趕緊安撫林勢俊的情緒將兩人分開，親自哄兩個弟弟躺好才關了房間的燈。

  
  


「崔秉燦，起床啊。」

「嗯……勢俊哥？」

揉揉眼睛確認是林勢俊來叫自己起床沒錯，腦袋還沒醒來，右手抓住林勢俊的手慢慢開口說話。

「怎麼是哥來叫我……」

「昇植哥說要帶秀彬尼去補染，讓我代替他叫大家起床的。」

林勢俊語氣平淡，說完就想離開，卻被崔秉燦使力拉住扯了一下，就直接倒向崔秉燦，嚇得圈住了對方的脖子，崔秉燦則順勢將手移到林勢俊的背上抱著。

「呀，你想嚇死我嗎？」

「這不是還活得好好的？」

「呀C……」

久違的溫度讓雙方一時都忘了，他們好像默默冷戰很久了。

是為什麼來著，從什麼開始的，也記不太清楚了。

只是崔秉燦希望林勢俊可以不要那麼黏著姜昇植，動不動把手搭在肩膀上找他合照，姜昇植說什麼林勢俊都說好，但對自己的時候為什麼老是叫全名呢，明明只是有時會稍微開個玩笑，姜昇植開玩笑的時候怎麼就不會對他生氣，是哥哥與弟弟的差別嗎？

林勢俊倒是想問崔秉燦什麼時候這麼喜歡許燦了，Mayday活動期間幾乎沒有一次不是不黏著的，就算變成室友也不需要一直坐在對方旁邊吧，話才說沒幾句頭又頭碰到頭、肩碰著肩了，完全就可以合理懷疑他們之間有隱形的強力膠吧，分開點會要命嗎？

林勢俊有幾次衝動想坐到兩人中間，想問崔秉燦到底怎麼想的，只是鏡頭拍著也還要面子就沒辦法化身海綿寶寶健身後型態了。

一把推開崔秉燦，說要去準備出門了，崔秉燦卻起身擋在門口，說要通過秉燦尼的考驗才可以過去。

「第一題，說出喜歡的人的名字。」

「秀彬尼。」

「答錯了。」

「蛤？」

崔秉燦雙手搭到林勢俊的肩上，一步一步將林勢俊逼退到背靠著牆，臉越靠越近，在快要親上的距離停下了。

「給哥一次修改答案的機會，要改嗎？」

「能不改嗎？」

「不行。」

「那你問什麼……」

房間裡的冷氣好像變得太弱了，是本來就沒開，還是被對方的體溫給蓋過了。

好熱，也許崔秉燦是剛燒好的開水吧，燙死人了。

  
  


「崔秉燦……」

「勢俊哥，怎麼了？」

林勢俊迅速扣好自己的襯衫鈕釦，穿好褲子從崔秉燦床上起身，快步走到門口回頭看了一眼崔秉燦。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「我在回答你的問題。」


End file.
